


You up?

by MalfoysBlackWife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Draco and Reader's relationship is toxic, F/M, Funny roommates, Harry Potter smut, Makeup Sex, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalfoysBlackWife/pseuds/MalfoysBlackWife
Summary: Draco and Reader have a toxic relationship that causes them to breakup almost twice a week.(Dedicated to my discord chat peeps)Will this breakup be different?Draco isn't willing to let the reader go.(All characters are of age)Smut (18+)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Black!Reader, Draco Malfoy/POC!Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	You up?

Your graduation from Hogwarts would forever be one of your fondest memories.

All the bonds you had formed during your years at Hogwarts holding close to your heart. Especially a bond you had formed between your closest group of friends.

They had all come from a similar background from you, each representing the small diversity of Hogwarts. They had been there to welcome you in, shield you from bullies, even scolded you when you had become Draco’s latest entanglement. You knew no matter what, they had your best interest at heart. The memories of running to find one friend a Plan B, comforting the other during a breakup, and constantly almost being thrown into detention for being caught leaving one of the boy’s dorms late into the night.

The bond you shared could never be broken, which is why you had all agreed to move into an apartment together. You were nervous to begin your life outside of Hogwarts, but you were happy for the freedom. Your first night in the apartment was a wild one. Empty bottles of Firewhiskey and Crown Royal peach strewn about the kitchen counter. You were all blasting old R&B hits, dancing and swaying to the rhythm. You were all in total happiness as you celebrated your freedom.

However, the peace wavered slightly.

The constant late-night visitors you all had, thrown you all into constant fights. More specifically, the nights that Draco would visit you, weren’t always the quietest. Each of you were tired of hearing loud moans late at night followed by a rhythmic clapping noise. You and Draco were toxic for each other. Constantly breaking up and making up later that week.

However, this week’s break up was different.

Draco was in the shower, bathing himself after spending the night with you at your apartment. You were still wrapped up in the sheets. If there was one good thing about the constant fights you had, it had to be the makeup sex. Your eyes stared off into space as you remembered why you had the ache in between your legs. You and Draco had just made back up after he had ignored your owls for two weeks straight. Blaming the delay on his father keeping him away from the manor to teach him how to climb his way up in importance in the Ministry of Magic, much to your dismay. After a yelling match, that ended up with you being pressed up against the wall as he pounded into you, you were both back on good terms.

Or so you thought.

You had a habit of reading the Daily Prophet each morning, something your friends teased you relentlessly about, but you enjoyed being up to date on the news. This morning’s news contained a new juicy article from Rita Skeeter.

“This motherfucker.”

You had saw your boyfriend wrapped up in the arms of Pansy, both smiling happily at each other. You had nothing against her, they were friends after all, but the way she threw herself at Draco was almost pathetic. She had so much more to offer, so why attach herself to Draco with every chance? Especially when she knew he was yours. Your blood began to boil, seething at the attention whore part of Draco. You knew he was soaking up her attention.

You waited with your hands folded across your chest, the article laying in face up in front of you. Watching as Draco stepped out of your bathroom, a fresh pair of sweatpants hanging off his hips. He noticed your cold demeanor towards him as he saw how you folded your arms and scowled at him.

“Babe, what’s wro-.”

“You know what the fuck is wrong with me.” You retorted, throwing the paper at him. His eyes widening as he saw the article and sighed.

“It’s not what you think it is.” He said, rolling his eyes at you. “You’re acting childish.”

“Childish!? I’m not the one who ignored my girlfriend for weeks, only to get caught partying with your ex.”

Draco shook his head and collected his shirt from the ground, throwing it on over his head.

“Send me an owl when you act your age.” Draco huffed, walking over to press a kiss to your cheek. No matter how mad you made him, he still gave you a kiss, even if you pulled away from him.

“I don’t accept kisses from cheaters, you dick.”

“Get the hell out of my life, Malfoy.” Shrugging away from his lips as he tried to kiss you once again, a disgusted look on your face.

He knew when you referred to him by his last name that you were pissed. So, without further warning, he apparated out of your room in the shared apartment.

Once you saw him disappear, you quickly put on some clothes and ran to one of your friend’s room. Tears were streaming down your face as you banged on her door, she reluctantly answered. Her bonnet hanging off her head and her robe was loosely tied around her waist.

“Girl, again!?!” She said in disbelief, shaking her head in disappointment.

All your friends had wished you would’ve just called it quits permanently from your toxic ass relationship. But they knew that if that were to happen, they would miss the free rent that came from your relationship. As reparation for having to hear you and Draco make up constantly, Draco had to pay the rent on the apartment. Which was mostly a win-win situation for everyone involved, you got toxic dick twice a week and your friends lived in the apartment rent free.

But now, you were sitting on the couch surrounded by your friends as you cried your heart out. Clutching a bottle of wine as you explained what happened to your friends.

“But why do you keep going back to him? Clearly you two are toxic for each other?”

“Girl if you don’t shut your ass up.” Another friend retorted, trying to keep the free rent secured.

“We can always beat his ass. Then Pansy’s if you want us too?”

You laughed at their quarrels and suggestions. But even if you hated him, you wanted nothing more than to be wrapped in his arms. You stared at the bottle of wine before sitting it down on the coffee table. You loved your friends, but you felt like you needed to be by yourself right now.

Excusing yourself, you went back up to your room. Changing from the pajamas you had on from earlier, into Draco’s old quidditch jersey. No matter how many times you cleaned it, it still smelled like _him._ The expensive cologne he loved to wear mixed with a slight forest smell. You curled up onto the side of your bed that he had claimed ever since you had moved in. Wrapping the plush white comforter around you, you let a few silent tears fall. You were almost in a deep sleep when you heard a light tapping against your window. You blinked your eyes open, seeing Draco’s owl tapping its beak once again, a small piece of parchment hanging out of its beak.

Climbing out of your bed, you sleepily walked over to the window, opening it to collect the note from the owl. You quickly unraveled it and rolled your eyes at the message:

_Are you up?_

You had half a mind to not respond to him but decided against it. Instead, you simply wrote on the back of his parchment a simple ‘ _No’_. Sending his owl back to him, you climbed back into your bed, wrapping yourself back in your covers. You almost fell asleep until felt a slight gush of wind and a popping sound. Your head popped up, connecting with Draco’s eyes.

“Still upset with me?”

You only lowered your head back against your silk pillows and covered your head with the comforter.

“Brat.” Draco chuckled, walking over to sit next you, peeling the covers away from your face.

“What, Draco?” You huffed and sat up to meet his gaze, your braids covering one of your eyes.

He smiled at you and pushed the stray box braids out of your face, cupping your cheek.

“You’re so pretty when you’re mad. Especially when you’re wearing my shirts.”

You rolled your eyes at him and leaned into his touch.

“I still hate you.”

Draco smirked at you and placed a chaste kiss to your lips, dropping his hand from your cheeks to the band of your panties.

“Let’s see if I can change that.”

Draco softly pushed you back against your pillows, making you lay flat on your back. He hooked his fingers in your panties and ripped them off.

Before you could protest, he settled in between in your thighs and pressed a kiss to your now exposed pussy. He pushed your legs further a part as he sucked on your clit. You let out a soft sigh, tangling your fingers into his platinum blonde hair. He took you grinding against his face as a key to go faster, alternating between licking and sucking your clit, moaning as he did so. His slurping got louder as he increased his pace and inserted a finger into you.

“Oh fuck, Dray.” You used his nickname, spurring him on to add another finger into you. He swirled his tongue around your clit, opening his eyes to look up at you. You were rocking your hips against his face; your face contorted in pleasure. Him eating you out had always made him hard, but seeing you wearing his jersey, made him even harder. He was always possessive over you; he didn’t want anyone else to see you like this. He sucked on your clit and fingered you faster, his other hand holding you down from moving away from him.

You felt your orgasm approaching and you opened your eyes to meet his intense stare, making you climax. You let out a loud moan and arched your back as you rode out your orgasm, grinding against his face. Once he was sure you were done, he pulled away and crawled to be back on top of you. He kissed you, making you taste yourself on him. You wrapped your arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He pulled away to lift his shirt up over his head, discarding it somewhere on the floor of your room. He freed himself from his boxers and sweatpants, leaving him completely naked. You went to take off his jersey, but he stopped you.

“Leave it on.” He groaned, jerking himself a few times before lining up to you.

Without a second thought, he pushed himself inside of you. Moaning at how tight and warm you were, your walls squeezing him once again. You moaned at the sudden pressure, feeling Draco intertwine his hand with yours and put it above your head. He began to roll into you, slow and deep. Normally, he would be pounding into you, but he wanted to take it slow. He leaned down to kiss you once again, trying to silence your moans as you wrapped your legs around him, forcing him deeper. He pulled away to kiss your neck, before biting down and sucking on the marks.

“Are you still mad?” He groaned and pressed his forehead against yours.

“No.” You moaned, leaning up to kiss him again. He was satisfied with your answer it seems, as he increased his pace. Your pussy was still sore from his merciless pounding merely 24 hours before, but the way he played with your clit to make sure you were comfortable, helped ease the tension. He knew he wouldn’t last long, so he played with your clit faster as he began to pound into you. Both your moans and his soft grunts filled the room, that slapping of skin not helping to conceal what you two were doing.

“Daddy!” You screamed as you tightened the grip your legs had around Draco’s hips. His thrusts becoming sloppier as he was close to his peak. Your screams could surely be heard by the house, and it was confirmed when you heard one of your friends bang up against your wall for you and him to keep it down.

“WE KNOW HE’S BLOWING YOUR BACK OUT, RELAX.”

You and Draco both laughed before Draco had hit a spot that had you climaxing again for him, your head was thrown back as you felt Draco shoot his seed into you.

You both laid next to each other, trying to catch your breath. Draco pulled you into his arms and kissed your forehead. “I’m sorry if that picture came off the wrong way, but nothing happened between us. I promise.” Draco said, gazing down into your eyes. You looked back at him and nodded, pressing another kiss his lips. “I believe you.”

“Are you still mine?”

“Yes, Draco.” You laughed, before hearing your stomach growl. You had forgotten to eat dinner during your whole cry session with your friends before Draco’s arrival.

“Hey babe, I’ll be right back.” You said, sliding on a pair of shorts to grab a snack from the kitchen.

At first, Draco was going to wait patiently for you to return.

That was until he had a better idea.

~

Down in the kitchen, it was only you. So naturally you made yourself a small sandwich, but before you could take a bite, you felt a pair of cold hands on your hips.

“Bend over.” Draco ordered.

“Not here!” You whispered to him, trying to free yourself from his grasp.

“Bend. Over.” He said through gritted teeth.

You nervously bent over the kitchen island and felt as Draco yanked down your shorts. _Why is this man always horny?_ You thought to yourself. But Draco roughly thrusting into you from behind pulled you out of your thoughts. He had covered your mouth with his hand, pounding into you roughly.

You were thankful that he was covering your mouth, or else everyone would have heard your screams. Draco kept fucking you roughly, both of you struggling to keep your moans down.

“Fuck, you’re so tight. I bet you love getting fucked like this.” Draco said, using his other hand to grab your hip, pounding into you faster. 

“Fuck yourself on me.” You started throwing your ass back to meet his thrusts. Your ass shook with every harsh thrust of his hips, the sounds of slapping skin increasing in volume. Both of your orgasms about to hit you until you heard a familiar voice.

“IN THE KITCHEN??” Your roommate yelled, covering her eyes in disgust. “WE HAVE TO EAT IN HERE YOU NASTIES.”

“Damn, Malfoy. Didn’t know you had it in you.” Fred winked, turning to catch up with his now scarred girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos appreciated. Excuse any typos!


End file.
